


To take out the trash

by Ephy



Series: Street rat [11]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Ephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, as if <i>anyone</i> could take the place of <i>his</i> bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To take out the trash

Seriously, as if _anyone_ could take the place of _his_ bird. That rat didn’t even _smell_ like feathers, it moved all _wrong_. Worse, it _smiled_ wrong! No, no, no way _this_ was going to be _Robin_.

And yes, he totally got to vote. After all, without him, there wouldn’t be any Batman, right? So Robin was entirely his fault as well – and _his_.

Aw, his Robin… He’d cried _so_ beautifully, and fought _lovingly_ , even when he didn’t have a chance (he never did).

And Batman let a rat take his place? Without even _asking him_? No.

Thankfully, he was a grown man. He’d taken the matter into his own hands.

Now, no more flying rat. It had been put back where it belonged. With garbage. Or anywhere else than in _his bird_ ’s colors.

Yes. He had to show the Bat how useless the rat was, and transforming him into garbage was the easiest way to do so. And the best way to transform human being into garbage in the eye of _everyone_ – because it already _was_ as interesting as garbage to his eyes, oh yes, that’s to say, not interesting at all – was to kill it.

Rat killed, no more featherless Robin, no more unnerving smirks, everything was back to its place!

The Joker grinned at the rising smoke from the explosion in the valley below. The trash had been taken out. Now, he could go bird-hunting again. He wondered if the ‘Haven was as interesting as Gotham…

Or, well. Maybe he’d just go bat-hunting. That kept being his favourite hobby, in the end. Big bird wasn’t half as cute as when he’d been 12. Something looked broken in his grin, and _it hadn’t been broken by him_. Outrageous.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, the time changes between the begining and the end, and J contradicts himself, and he didn't react like that at all with Tim when he became Robin... But this is the Joker. Did you really expect him to be consistent?


End file.
